Horus
Horus – egipski bóg nieba, opiekun monarchii egipskiej. Panujący faraon utożsamiał się z nim i przyjmował jego imię. Czczony pod postacią sokoła lub człowieka z głową sokoła zwieńczoną tarczą słoneczną oraz jako dziecko z palcem w ustach. Był synem Ozyrysa i Izydy lub Geba i Nut. Po śmierci Ozyrysa walczył (jako prawowity następca tronu) z Setem (bratem Ozyrysa) o tron faraona. Po kilku konkurencjach Rada Dwunastu Bogów przyznała władzę Horusowi. Horus uosabiał cały Egipt. Wraz z nim często przedstawiano Nechbet i Wadżet, które symbolizowały połączony Egipt Górny i Dolny oraz uosabiały Hathor. Jego synami byli Hapi, Imset, Duamutef, Kebehsenuf. Horus jest jednym z najstarszych i najbardziej znaczących bóstw w religii starożytnego Egiptu. Był czczony od okresu predynastycznego aż do okresu grecko-rzymskiego. Egiptolodzy notują kilka form Horusów, które traktują jako osobne bóstwa. Jednak owe różne formy mogą być także różnymi formami przedstawienia tego samego bóstwa, którego główne atrybuty i osobne postaci mogą mieć charakter nie opozycyjny, ale komplementarny wobec siebie. Najwcześniejsza forma przedstawiania Horusa to sokół, bóstwo opiekuńcze Nechen w Górnym Egipcie. Był to jednocześnie bóg lokalny i bóstwo powiązane z władzą królewską. Król bowiem uważany był we wczesnym okresie za żywą manifestację Horusa, a po śmierci Ozyrysa. Najczęściej Horus był przedstawiany jako syn Izydy i Ozyrysa. W innej tradycji był jednak uważany za syna lub męża Hathor. Horus miał wiele funkcji w egipskim panteonie, ale przede wszystkim był bogiem nieba (podobnym bóstwem była bogini Nut), wojny i bogiem – opiekunem. Pochodzenie Horus został zrodzony przez Izydę. Gdy jej małżonek Ozyrys został podstępnie zamordowany i poćwiartowany przez Seta, Izyda pozbierała rozrzucone kawałki jego ciała (poza prąciem, które zostało zjedzone przez suma nilowego) i przy pomocy magii przywróciła życie Ozyrysowi (stał się pierwszą mumią), dodając mu złote prącie i spółkowała z nim. W innej wersji, Izydę zapłodnił boski ogień. Gdy Izyda była w ciąży, musiała uciekać w rejon Delty Nilu, by ukryć się tam przed Setem, który chciał zabić dziecko, gdyż to ono było prawowitym następcą zmarłego Ozyrysa. Właśnie w Dolnym Egipcie urodziła boskiego syna – Horusa. Mitologia Bóg nieba Horus był utożsamiany z niebem, uważano więc, że zawierał w sobie słońce i księżyc. Słońce miało być jego prawym okiem, a księżyc lewym. Wędrowały one po niebie gdy Horus unosił się i latał. Dlatego też bóg był nazywany Harmerty – 'Horus dwojgu oczu'. Fakt, że księżyc nie był tak jasny jak słońce wyjaśniano poprzez opowieść o walce Horusa (prawowitego następcy tronu po Ozyrysie) z Setem. Prawdopodobnie wywodziła się ona z metafory podboju Górnego Egiptu przez Dolny około 3000 przed Chr. W tej opowieści Set, patron Górnego Egiptu i Horus, patron Dolnego prowadzą brutalną walkę o cały kraj. Żadna ze stron nie może jednak zwyciężyć do momentu, gdy pozostali bogowie nie stają po stronie Horusa. Horus zostaje zwycięzcą i jako taki zaczyna być znany jako Harsiesis, Heru-ur lub Har-Wer ( ḥr.w wr– 'Horus Wielki'), co może być także tłumaczone jako Horus Starzec. W wyniku walki Set traci jądro (co wyjaśnia dlaczego pustynia którą włada jest jałowa) a Horus oko Horusa, co wyjaśnia dlaczego słońce (drugie oko bóstwa) świeci mocniej. Z tego też powodu podczas nowiu Horus staje się ślepy, do czego odnosi się tytuł Mechenty-er-irty ( mḫnty r ỉr.ty– Horus jednooki). Gdy księżyc znów staje się widoczny, Horus widzi i może na powrót być nazwany Chenty-irty ( ḫnty r ỉr.ty 'Horus posiadający oczy'). Horus był także przedstawiany jako dziecko ssące kciuk, siedzące na kwiecie lotosu razem z matką. Takie przedstawienie małego Horusa określane jest Neferhor, ewentualnie Nefer Hor, Neforos lub Noferos ( nfr ḥr.w) czyli bóg Horus. Oko Horusa w staroegipskiej symbolice oznaczało boską opiekę i boską władzę królewską (w tym przypadku jako Oko Horusa lub Oko Ra). Jako symbol przedstawiane było na podobiznach Izydy i powiązanych z nią bóstw. W języku egipskim symbol oka Horusa określano Udżat. Było to także oko jednego z wczesnych egipskich bóstw, bogini Wadżet, która później była utożsamiana z Bastet i Mut jak i z Hathor. Wadżet była bóstwem solarnym więc symbol ten stał się i jej okiem – okiem wszystkowidzącym. We wczesnej sztuce egipskiej także Hathor była przedstawiana z tym symbolem oka. Także amulety grobowe często wytwarzano w formie oka Horusa. Motyw oka Horusa jest na przykład centralnym elementem ozdób znalezionych przy mumii Szeszonka II. Udżat miało chronić faraona w życiu pozagrobowym i odpędzać wszelkie zło. Egipscy czy w ogóle bliskowschodni żeglarze mieli malować je na burtach lub dziobie okrętu w celu zapewnienia sobie boskiej ochrony podczas podróży. Pogromca Seta Horus został wezwany przez matkę, Izydę, do ochrony Egiptu przed Setem, bogiem pustyni, który chcąc uzyskać władzę zabił jego ojca Ozyrysa. Horus musiał wielokrotnie walczyć z Setem, zarówno by pomścić śmierć ojca, jak ustanowić sprawiedliwą władzę nad Egiptem. Podczas tych walk, Horus związał się z Dolnym Egiptem (gdzie był czczony), i stał się jego patronem. Pewnego razu Horus miał już zabić Seta, ale powstrzymała go matka zadając mu ranę, którą zresztą potem uleczyła. Według papirusu Chester-Beaty I Set próbował udowodnić swoją wyższość przez uwiedzenie Horusa i odbycie z nim stosunku seksualnego. Horus jednak umieścił swoje dłonie między udami, złapał nasienie Seta i natychmiast wrzucił do rzeki. Dzięki temu Set go nie zapłodnił. Sprytny Horus spuścił własne nasienie na sałatę, ulubioną potrawę Seta. Gdy Set zjadł tę sałatę, udał się przed oblicze bogów chcąc wysunąć swój argument, że to on powinien władać nad Egiptem. Bogowie najpierw wysłuchali opowieści Seta o ujarzmieniu Horusa, a potem przywołali nasienie, które odpowiedziało z wnętrza Seta. Set jednak odmówił poddania się, stąd dalsza walka i współzawodnictwo między bogami toczyły się przez następne osiem lat. Bogowie mieli ścigać się w zawodach, płynąć na kamiennych łodziach. Horus jednak użył podstępu, jego łódź zrobiona była z drewna i tylko pomalowana tak, aby przypominała kamień. Oczywiście ciężka łódka Seta utonęła a Horusa nie. Horus wygrał zawody, Set musiał ustąpić a Horus oficjalnie zasiadł na tronie Egiptu. Ale od czasów Nowego Państwa Set był uważany za pana pustyni i położnych na niej oaz. Mit o walce Horusa z Setem może być interpretowany jako wyjaśnienie zjednoczenia dwóch osobnych wcześniej państw – Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu. Horus byłby bogiem Dolnego, a Set Górnego Egiptu. W micie bogowie toczą walkę, tak jak Górny Egipt z Dolnym. Horus (reprezentujący Dolny Egipt) zwycięża, jednak część Horusa (nasienie) przechodzi do Seta (który reprezentuje Górny Egipt). Wyjaśnia to dlaczego Dolny Egipt dominuje nad Górnym – regionem Seta, w dużej części pokrytym pustynią. Kategoria:Mitologia egipska